


Resistance Is Not Futile

by Flerkin_Marvelous



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Kree (Marvel), Lies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Subterfuge, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flerkin_Marvelous/pseuds/Flerkin_Marvelous
Summary: Carol has returned Yon-Rogg home in disgrace with a message to end it all, the lies, the war, all of it and the Kree Resistance Front are going to hold her to it.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg, Soren/Talos/Yon-Rogg (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Let The Lies Begin

The trip back to Hala had been a very long and bumpy ride, It had gone through Yon-Rogg’s mind more than a few times that this escape pod that Vers had sent him home in would just give up and die. It was a mixture of elation and fear when he did eventually land on Hala.

“ Commander Yon-Rogg? I'm here to take you in for debriefing “ Yon-Rogg turned to see Bav-Tek cautiously walking towards him. The last time their paths had crossed Bav-Tek had spouted off borderline heretical words against the Supreme Intelligence and they had very nearly come to blows. Yon-Rogg had thought of the Supreme Intelligence as a Deity and served them without question, that was, until they had ordered Vers terminated as they wanted to harvest her powers for themselves. It was then that he realised that they were just power hungry and without conscience and that Bav-Tek had been right all along.

To snuff out such a light was despicable and as far as he was concerned, sacrilegious. He had decided to join the Kree Resistance Front the moment the Intelligence had issued him with those orders. He was to terminate Vers on her first mission which he purposely messed up. He had thought the Intelligence had changed their minds as nothing else was said, but a year later and he was ordered to carry out his orders on Torfa, so Yon-Rogg had contacted Talos to arrange Vers's kidnapping. The two men had surprisingly became firm and fast friends and worked seamlessly with each other and Vers was extracted without any problems thanks to their careful planning and expertise. “ Bav-Tek “ Yon-Rogg greeted him while dipping his head in respect. Bav-Tek looked at Yon-Rogg in disbelief, “ well you could have rendered me unconscious with Howard’s plumage when they told me that Yon-Rogg had joined the Kree resistance front. So, what brought you over to the dark side? “ Yon-Rogg gave a little pff of laughter, he had heard all about Bav-Tek's fixation on the Terran film Star Wars. Although Yon-Rogg would never admit it he had enjoyed the film also, he had thought it a wonderful comedy. The Terran's had not been far wrong with the workings of what they conceive as alien life forms but in reality they would never win such a battle. 

Yon-Rogg smiled ruefully and was surprised with himself when he told his old nemesis the whole story. Bav-Tek listened intently, “what? No witty repartee? I just told you I see myself in my communion “ saying it out loud felt so wrong. ”I do not find it that unusual Yon-Rogg. We are constantly at war with everyone, it is hard to know who to trust and more often than not the only person we can trust and rely on is ourselves. I always imagined it would be worse for you because of your position, but to hear of the Supremor’s abuse, well, that does cause me surprise, especially as they made you the face of all Kree. But one thing’s for certain they consider you conceited and arrogant, not cautious and calculating, this will be advantageous to us all.” Yon-Rogg listened and he actually agreed with Bav-Tek, if he had been more trusting he would still have Vers at his side, trying to sort out the S.I. together. He only had a few select people he trusted and they had to be kept secret from the S.I. or they and himself would be executed. 

”why the long face mate? “ Yon-Rogg smiled as he walked into the resistance front H.Q. and saw one of those very few people, he walked over and embraced his friend. ” Talos, good to see you in one piece my friend. “ Talos wiggled his shoulder a little and made a point of saying it was a good job Yon was a lousy shot or it would have really ruined his day. That caused a few laughs in the control room. “ Seriously though, everyone is ok? “ 

“ If by everyone you mean Carol, then yes, she’s fine mate. I’ll clue her in when I can get her on her own. I want to read Fury in too. I can see that man going places on good old Earth, he’ll be handy to have around. “ Yon-Rogg was deep in thought and nodded. “ Yes, you do that. Keep our personnel at a minimum though. Too many people in the know can cause us problems, it might even get us killed. “ Yon-Rogg told Talos as he went in for his debriefing. 

* * *

Debriefing took the best part of 4 hours by the time Yon-Rogg had given his mission report and received his misdirection orders to give to the S.I. Thanks to the S.I's training and cruelty Yon-Rogg had become very adept at lying through his teeth, that was half the reason he was picked for this particular mission. ” Commander Yon-Rogg, your pod is ready to splutter into lower Hala when you are, I rigged the computer so as far as anyone is concerned you landed straight there from Earth.“ Fiz grinned. “Ah, science guy, you look pretty good for a dead guy. “ Fiz sighed at the nickname that Talos had inadvertently given him, “ Good to see you’ve recovered from your fatal injury. I must admit I was very impressed with your acting skills. ” Yon-Rogg continued as the funny little Skrull entered the control room. “ Good job you warned us about the camera’s that Minn-Erva rigged up, we very nearly were exposed. That woman was batshit crazy Yon-Rogg, we got very lucky today ” Fiz sighed and shuddered at the thought. Yon-Rogg had to agree with that statement, they had gotten very lucky today. “ I must admit, I will not miss that lunatic “ Yon-Rogg admitted, Minn-Erva had been a brilliant sniper but thanks to forced female genetic modification she had been a heartless creature. 

” I’d better get going and give the Supremor Vers’s message “ Yon-Rogg grinned. Talos laughed, “ Yeah, she took great pride and joy telling me how she sent you home. Talos was so proud of the girl. She had more than proved her metal. “Yon! “ Talos called just as the Commander started to leave, “ be careful friend, we still don’t know why Minn-Erva was suspicious. We might have more than one person out their to worry about.” Yon-Rogg nodded, contemplating Talos's words, chances are Talos was right, they all needed to tread lightly now. 

* * *

As lower Hala came into view Yon-Rogg arranged himself into his best I’m half dead and exhausted from my journey position and waited for the pod to crash. The pod came to a halt just before crashing into his old Gym. He gave a sigh of relief, Dantella would have done him an injury if he had done harm to her precious gymnasium. People came running from all directions to inspect the smoking pod and Yon-Rogg heard the shocked cries as their noble warrior hero feigned injury. “Make way people “ Dantella shouted as she waded through the crowd towards Yon-Rogg. She set off the emergency escape canopy and climbed up the side of the pod to assist Yon-Rogg, “ I’ve got you Commander “ she told the apparently semi conscious warrior as she wrapped his arm around her neck and helped him down from the craft. “ Nenora could you please send for a medic ship for the Commander “ Nenora gave a nod and gave her best sympathetic smile towards her two comrades as she went to carry out her superiors request. “ Let us pass people, I need to get the Commander inside “ the people did as they requested, whispers and guesses about what had happened to the Commander were flowing through the crowd as they did so. “ Must be Skrulls “ one whispered as their Starforce hero limped by aided by Dantella. “ wouldn’t want to be in their shoes when he’s back on his feet" another grinned. Dantella and Yon-Rogg listened carefully as they walked by, he still held the favour of the people, there was little the Intelligence could do to him now. 

“Well Commander, I’ll say one thing, you certainly know how to make an entrance “ Dantella grinned. “I received a coded message from Talos so I’ve received my orders. You do know what I have to do right?” Dantella asked solemnly. It was decided that Yon-Rogg was in to good of shape and that needed to be altered in order to sell his story. Yon-Rogg merely nodded and told her to make it look good, so that’s exactly what she did. By the time the medics turned up at the gym Yon-Rogg’s legs were broken, as was his left arm and he had a very nasty concussion to add to a long list of injuries. The medics stared in disbelief for a heartbeat before springing into action and patching up the people’s hero so that he was strong enough to travel back to Starforce HQ, “ the people said he walked in here “ one of the medics told Dantella. “Indeed he did, with my assistance “ she countered. “ The Commander has dealt with worse injuries than this and knows how to mask his pain“ she added before telling the medic to act quickly as the Commander’s injuries could worsen in time. “ Do you think the Intelligence will buy it? Nenora asked worriedly after the last medic disappeared through the gymnasium doors. “ No reason why they shouldn’t “was the simple answer she received. 

* * *

Yon-Rogg spent the next two days in the med bay having his bones set and for general observation, “as soon as your bones are set the Supremor wants to see you Commander “ the med technician informed him. Yon-Rogg nodded in acknowledgement and instantly regretted it as the room started to swim. “ We were told we could find you here “ Att-lass smiled as he entered the med bay along with Bron-Char. Yon-Rogg sighed in relief, he was beginning to think the whole team had become collateral damage. “ Minn-Erva? “ Yon-Rogg asked, he had to maintain his story, there should be no way of him knowing his snipers outcome as he came straight here from C-53 didn’t he? “ She is lost to us Commander “ Bron-Char said solemnly. “ The Terran female lured her into a trap and destroyed her drop ship, the Terran’s are more of a threat than we originally thought “ he concluded before changing the subject after a curt look from the med technician told him not to upset the Commander as he recuperated.

* * *

“And where have you been?” Carol asked as Talos exited his shuttle. “You don’t miss a trick do you?” Talos asked, “ Neither do I friend" Fury stated while lazing against a wall. “Ah, Fury, good it saves me coming to find you. Come on you two, my quarters. We’ve got a lot to talk about.” Talos grinned. Fury and Carol stared at Talos as he told them that Yon-Rogg was basically their ally. He waited for the fireworks to start when he finished debriefing them and sure enough, “ so you allowed me to send him back to Hala knowing full well that he would be executed.” Carol asked horrified she was just about ready to make her way back to Hala to rescue him when Talos held his hands up in the air. “Carol don’t worry, his cover aint blown. We rigged the pod to crash in the busiest part of lower Hala and made sure he’s still the people’s hero. An after he’s recovered from his injuries the Intelligence would have calmed down a bit.” Talos smiled. “I’m sorry. What injuries? I made sure that pod was sound before I sent him home.” Carol asked through narrowed eyes. “Yeah, bout that. We had to get another operative to break some bones ‘n’ stuff. We had to make it look good “ Carol just glared at him. “Look, do you really think I want to see a friend hurt? Truth is if he went home without a scratch he’d be executed on the spot, especially as we’re assuming that his team has expired". Talos sighed as he fell into his new favourite chair. “Not all of them" Fury told him, “ one of your colleague’s said they saw at least two pods land onto that accuser shop before it tucked tail and ran" Talos nodded, “Well, at least we know Minn-Erva’s gone" Carol smiled “Never did like that bitch, I could never trust her for some reason". 

* * *

**BACK ON EARTH **

“Are you alright child?” a huff of disgust at the question was clearly audible, “I am hardly a child lady" was the terse reply. “ Until you reach my age and have learned to behave accordingly then that is exactly what you shall be child. My named is the Ancient One, and who might you be?” the ancient one asked patiently with a serene smile. “My names Minn-Erva, now how about you tell me how to get home to Hala?” she sneered. “Certainly, when you learn humility child, come with me I doubt the world is ready for an angry smurf just yet “ the Ancient one smiled serenely and Minn-Erva just glared, _ oh Vers you are going to pay for this one_ she thought to herself as she climbed out of her pods wreckage and followed the annoying one to her new temporary residence. Oh yes, everyone was going to pay and then some.


	2. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yon-Rogg’s time in the med lab leaves much time for reflection and a surprise visitor arrives to give him some news that will change the lives for the resistance members considerably .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Cinda for your feedback. I hope you like this chapter also.

** Godthab Omega 19 years ago**

It was meant to be a simple observation mission, but Tahliah-Rogg had had an uneasy feeling ever since the Hellion had landed on Godthab Omega. Yon-Rogg had made a point of pointing out that the planet was not the most habitable planet in the Andromeda galaxy. The air was breathable, for a Kree anyway and It was basically a desert planet, being both arid and unbearably hot, but still Tahliah-Rogg couldn't shake that feeling that there was something terribly wrong, she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was literally 1 minute later when, “Ambush!” she managed to cry out as she saw countless hostiles appear out of nowhere on the horizon and she had just enough time to cover Yon-Rogg with her body before the laser discharge she had seen leave the enemies rifle reached him. Yon-Rogg looked on in horror as his mate screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. Everything that happened after that was a blur in his mind, it was as if he had left his body as he exacted his vengeance, he screamed with rage and left no-one standing in his wake. When he had finished, he was covered from head to toe in his enemies’ blood, his actions had even left his team dumbstruck as he slowly made his way back towards them and his dying mate after the slaughter was over. Yon-Rogg was known for his self-control, this was completely out of character for the man that prided himself on self-control, he hadn’t even reacted like this when his brother was slaughtered before him. He knelt down and picked his dying mate up into his arms, holding her close. Grief was visible on his face as he made no effort to mask his emotions, he owed his mate that much as she left him. ” I am sorry my love, I am usually more intuitive than this” Tahliah-Rogg managed to whisper before she passed. 

“it's ok my love, you weren't to know" Yon-Rogg replied, but Tahliah-Rogg had already gone and had started to phase into her true form. He was vaguely aware of a ship landing nearby and hearing an audible gasp as he held his mate close to him. 

"She's a Skrull" Bron-Char gasped as the woman morphed into her true form in front of his very eyes. 

The sound of another gasp had the Kree team turning around to see Talos who had recognised the dead woman that Yon-Rogg was nursing in his arms as Princess Anelle, daughter of Emperor Dorreck VII. You could have knocked Talos down with a feather when he heard Yon-Rogg say "I know Bron-Char, but she was my mate and I loved her none the less" it was then he turned to Talos and asked "What do you need?" 

"Excuse me? " Talos still couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing and was starting to wonder whether or not he had just entered a mirror universe, with what he had just witnessed he would believe anything at this point. 

"The intelligence has seen to it that I lose the only women I have ever loved. They need to be taken to task for their actions. So, I ask you again, what do you need?"

“Not that I want to stick up for that homicidal machine of yours, but how do you know it was the Intelligence that arranged all of this? Talos asked, still not quite believing what his eyes were seeing 

“I am covered in Kree blood. No Kree would dare attack another Kree, let alone a Starforce unit without the Supreme Intelligence’s order and blessing. I will not ask again Talos, what do you need?” 

Talos genuinely felt for the young Commander as he mourned his mate. He had never seen a Kree cry before, and he doubted he ever would ever see it again, especially for a Skrull, it was very surreal. “Honestly what I need is a bloody miracle, but as that ain't going to happen I could use you and your team, we could take out the Intelligence together from within then." He answered truthfully. The Kree resistance was still young and to have the Krees youngest ever pink skinned Commander join up would be a great victory for the cause. This team of Kree could pull off a coup d’état, a dream come true for his people. 

"I can’t speak for the team, but as of this moment, you have me as an ally " Yon-Rogg answered, he would make the Intelligence pay for their treachery, maybe they had found out that Anelle was a Skrull, but they had never alerted Yon-Rogg to this fact, even though he knew everything about Anelle he was certain that he had managed to keep this secret. The Intelligence had executed Anelle when they should have ordered Yon-Rogg this duty, he could have made her disappear, but then, maybe they had doubts about his loyalty. Maybe he and his team were supposed to join the collective this day also, which means the Intelligence had targeted all of them. He would have to reform the order of today's events to make them think that he thought his attackers were a rogue team that meant harm to the Kree empire, by the time Yon-Rogg had finished he would have the Intelligence eating out of his palm. 

Yon-Rogg’s reverie was broken by Att-Lass as he spoke,” I think I speak for everyone when I say you have us also" Att-Lass told his former enemy. Yon-Rogg still visibly upset from the loss of his mate looked on with gratitude as his entire team echoed Att-Lass's promise. "Tahliah-Ro....” 

“Anelle" Yon-Rogg interrupted " her name was Anelle. 

Anelle " Att-lass corrected, "was not just a team mate, she was my friend, and she was family. The Supremor must learn that it cannot toy with our lives like this. She will be avenged Commander; this I vow to you. Besides, it is not lost on me that I think we should also be with the collective right now also. "

"We all, feel, the same way." Bron-Char smiled ruefully as he placed his hand on Yon-Rogg’s shoulder and looked at the limp form that Yon-Rogg still held protectively in his arms. "Safe journey to the collective my friend" Bron-Char said softly as he smoothed the dead woman's head. "Safe journey " everyone echoed in unison. Even Talos echoed the salute, which in that very moment earned him Yon-Rogg's respect and unbeknownst to both of them at the time, his devout friendship also. 

"Come on, let's get everyone onto the cruiser so we can devise a believable cover story. I promise you Yon-Rogg, Princess Anelle will be treated with the love and respect that she is entitled to and given the full honours that she deserves." Talos said softly and motioned for them to join him on his shuttle jumper. 

"We will follow you in the Hellion, another ship could be advantageous don't you think?" Att-Lass smiled, but the sadness he felt showed in his eyes. Talos acknowledged the statement with an appreciative nod. He had to agree, the new Hellion was fast, with up to date weaponry and stealth tech. Yes, the Hellion would be very advantageous indeed. "If you would be so kind as to let them know we are allies and not to blow us out of the stars" Att-Lass continued while glancing at Yon-Rogg, his concern was visibly shown on his face for his Commander. Talos gave a sympathetic smile while also looking at Yon-Rogg. He acknowledged Att-lass's words with a slow nod. 

" Honestly Yon-Rogg, I had hoped you’d Join us in our fight for freedom, but never like this. I am truly Sorry." 

"Thank you Talos." Yon-Rogg said quietly as he walked by him with Anelle onto the Skrull ship to place her into a Stasis chamber. 

" See you on the cruiser " Att-Lass called to them as he turned to make his way to the Hellion and re-join the Kree/Skrull war with a new purpose, to destroy the Intelligence and end this war, once and for all. 

****

**Present day **

  


Yon-Rogg's communion with the Intelligence grew closer and closer by the minute and he was starting to get nervous, he didn’t know why though, after all, he had been lying to the Intelligence for nearly 25 years, why should this communion be any different? He needed to try and form a fake memory for the benefit of the Intelligence to keep the resistance and his family safe from its wrath. Over the years the S.I. had become more vicious and crueller so it was imperative to leave nothing to chance. While deep in meditation he thought over and over again about Carol's threat, the crash into lower Hala and the pain he had endured. The fact that he had been in great pain would put a smile on the simulations face. Over and over he ran over these memories in their new format until they became the truth. 

" Is he still asleep? " The head med tech asked Una as she entered the med lab to relieve her from duty. 

"He's been sleeping like a new born Mel-Varr, He hasn't woken up once. If truth be told, I am Starting to worry."

Mel-Varr shook her head and waved Una away, " He will be fine Una, the Commander is too stubborn to join the collective just yet. Now be gone with you child, you have family to tend to. " Mel-Varr watched carefully to make sure that she was alone with her patient, "have you completed your task Commander?" she asked and grinned as Yon-Rogg opened one eye to peek at his handler. 

" I believe so Mel-Varr, anyway we'll find out soon enough, my communion is scheduled at first light the day after tomorrow. I have been afforded one day to myself tomorrow to convalesce at my quarters,” he's answered with an equally broad grin. 

“That we will my friend" you had to be a great liar to get anything past the Supremor so she knew he was worried, the fact that he was not showing it told her that he was good at deception, so he might be lucky. After all, he’d been l lying to them for years, had he not? 

* * *

The night flew by and Yon-Rogg was finally signed out of the med bay after a final barrage of tests. He returned to his quarters to try and solidify his new memories with meditation and no sooner as his door closed he found himself being shot into it. “Vers” he managed to grunt as he tried to get up off the floor. 

“Carol “was the terse reply to her Kree name. 

“ah, Car-Ell” he sighed at her correction. 

“Carol, NOT! Car-Ell" Carol fumed, even more so when he sighed a very Terran “Whatever" as a reply

“Why are you here Car-Oll?” Carol let the mispronunciation slide; it was about as close as any Kree would get. 

“What the hell were you thinking? I very nearly decided to kill you, you idiot" she hissed at him, she didn’t want to alert anyone to her presence so she kept her voice low which only made her sound more menacing. 

“Why break a habit of a life time Vers" he gasped as he held his side that was still tender from his original injuries. Carol calmed down considerably when she saw him in pain and suddenly felt a pang of guilt for her assault. 

“Jeez you make my blood boil, I don't know whether to hug you, kiss you or kill you" she sighed as she threw herself backwards onto his couch. 

“I like the sound of the first two options" he laughed as he sat down beside her. 

“I...I'm s sorry, what?” Yon-Rogg laughed even harder, “Argh, don't make me laugh, it hurts” he gasped, “good" but the smirk that accompanied her side glance told him she didn't mean it. 

“So, you and Talos, friends. “ Yon-Rogg smiled fondly at his former protégé, “yes, Talos and I are very good friends. In fact, Talos is second father to my son, I suppose the closest familial link in your culture would be godfather. ” he explained. “I didn't know you had a son, actually come to think of it now, there's not much about you that I do know" 

“It was safer for both of us that way Ver... Car-Oll." He noted the silly smile she was wearing and let out a small pfff of laughter “I am still mispronouncing, am I? “

“A little, but it's cute" 

“I have been called many things in my life Car-Oll, but cute is not one of them.” Carol laughed as Yon-Rogg continued to get her name wrong. 

“You know what, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you still called me Vers, I mean if you start calling me Carol now the Intelligence is definitely going to know somethings up. As you said, why break a habit of a life time? Now, how about that kiss?” she joked but would have fallen over if she hadn't already been sitting when he did take her up on the offer and kissed her like she was the air that he needed to breathe. 

“Well, it's about time you brought a girl home" a young man joked and started to laugh when both Yon-Rogg and Vers jumped apart like a couple of kids caught doing something they shouldn't be. 

Yon-Rogg cleared his throat as he composed himself and looked at the young man who had interrupted him disapprovingly before introducing him “Vers, this is my Son, Teddy" he said and watched Vers carefully as she slowly digested the new information. 

“You’re...A Skrull hybrid, yes” Teddy interrupted, “My mother was a Skrull princess, is this gonna be a problem? “ 

“Nope.” Carol answered and punched Yon-Rogg playfully on the arm, “ You sly old dog you. All this know your enemy, it could be you crap" she playfully admonished. 

“ Live the lie to maintain the lie Vers “Yon-Rogg sighed, he was never going to hear the end of this. “ So this is the Vers I keep hearing so much about" Teddy grinned, “Do not try to avert the attention from what you know is coming young man. You! Are supposed to be on C-53 with your mother's aid. “ Yon-Rogg scolded half heartedly. 

“Oh yeah, that'll tell him “ Carol laughed “ Our fearless leader is a big softy at heart" Yon-Rogg rolled his eyes as his son and Vers laughed at his expense. What a beautiful sound it was. 

“ I came across a Super Skrull on Earth" he held up his hand in true Yon-Rogg style to quiet his father as he was just about to interrupt him, Vers couldn’t help but snigger behind her hand at that. The lad was a carbon copy of his father, well apart from being green that was. “Anyway, he told me that the Supreme Intelligence has for want of a better word, a parasite. It’s some kind of green tentacled creature that has taken over the mainframe and is using the Supremor to take over the galaxy. I’ve been told the creature is going to set off a nova bomb to destroy 90% of all Kree to kick start evolution and with the super soldiers that will be created it intends to enslave everyone. Dad, this thing is going to destroy Hala. which leads me to the real bad news. Norex is a traitor. You should have really killed him in that shed dad, he’s told the creature everything about you and the resistance. It’s planning on televising your communion tomorrow and killing you very publicly with the whole galaxy watching. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes the new chapter. Let me know what you think. 😊

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't a very long chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
